narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emperor of Water
RE: human puppets The user you left that message with is nolonger on the wikia, um human puppets are unnecessary but if your gonna have em, they may not possess kekkei because that is copying what sasori did with the third kazekage and copying a canon character is a straight no. Being a puppeteer is fine but wanting human puppets just to use dead peoples kekkei is an extremely nooby move and is grounds for godmoding claims. please read Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policy and follow the policies of this wikia (even though they are linked twice on the main page idk how you missed that.)-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 09:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Human Puppets may not have a kekkei genkai period because that was a unique case and only was seen with sasori, thus cannot be used on the fanon wikia. Creating a character is not about winning its about making them well rounded and what not, thus human puppets with kekkei genkai are unoriginal and frowned upon by the administration.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 09:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure why not as long as its not a canon character. And what do you mean "should I win ?" again its not about winning.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 09:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::oh that is up to the person and most likely will lead to an immediate no because no one wants their character killed and turned into a puppet. There also is a rule about killing your opponent in a roleplay, thats grounds for Godmoding and overpowered charges. If you want a human puppet then you gotta create your own.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 09:59, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well at this time i am unable to locate that particular rule, it was there but seems to be missing now, but if an rp has to go that far that you have to kill them then it was over far before that point. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 10:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Either ask people via their talk pages or goto the main chat www.narutofanon.chatango.com, and see if any of the users that are online will rp with you.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 10:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :DUDE!!!!! crosssovers are strictly not allowed!-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 11:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Its either keep the names and ditch the pics or vise versa, because using the name and the pic of someone still constitutes a crossover-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 11:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Click move, to move the article to a new name.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 11:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Dude can you stop using KH pictures, its alil suspicious and too close to being a crossover even with a new name on it. Im asking you to stop-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 11:48, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok the dark release ask User:Koukishi and the rp ill read it when i have time-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 05:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) hey whats up hi my name is derekmatthews33 i was wondering if you mind rping with me if so the character i will use is Urufu Hoshi and I will make the thread or you can if you want so message me weither you want to or not. Derekmatthews33 13:33, September 28, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 a training battle for my new character I am making right now so when he is done I will link you too the thread ok Derekmatthews33 11:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 whats your characters name so I can add it into the title of the thread Derekmatthews33 12:20, September 29, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 You can start it here is the link it is called A new enemy appears!!! Hotaka Katsuka vs Akame no Nishiki I added some already so whenever you are ready add to it ok Derekmatthews33 13:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 your turn. Derekmatthews33 20:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 you have alot of puppets and it's your turn now I like the ack skellington stuff man from the videogame of kingdom hearts pretty cool Derekmatthews33 13:32, September 30, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 your turn man you still online Derekmatthews33 14:41, September 30, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 you can't say I got hit that is auto-hit which is godmod you have to give me time to block or move out of the way i decide if I get hit read your rules man. Derekmatthews33 14:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 RP Aloha, Emperio! I was wondering if you'd like to RP. I noticed your user page and decided to ask. So, if you'd like to, please respond on my talk page. Ciao. Koukishi.....Talk 17:41, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well? Which character? Koukishi.....Talk 15:12, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll be using Bakuha Hakoda. I'll set up the RP, and the link is here. Good luck. Also, as long as I supervise the creation of the character, you can make an Akumu clansmen. Koukishi.....Talk 14:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It means that I know what is happening with the character's creation. Koukishi.....Talk 14:51, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::History and all Dark Release techniques. Koukishi.....Talk 17:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yesh, pretty much. :) Koukishi.....Talk 19:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'll have to talk to User:Shiratori Cullen about that, as he has final say on everything. Koukishi.....Talk 19:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Since our new organizational policies have been updated, you will have two weeks to fix all grammar and spelling errors. If this is not fixed your articles may face deletion. There are no exceptions, as these are the new rules. Please see the new rules here: * Forum:Organizational Success! Sincerely, Koukishi.....Talk 20:08, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Oops, sorry, I was hitting you without giving time to dodge or block. Sorry about that. It was like midnight here when I wrote it, so I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing. Now, as for rushing Jack, I can do that, because he released the Baku before the flames connected with Bakuha. And if you'd read Bakuha, you'd know his chakra manifests itself as a golden baku. I'll change the auto-hit, but his attack still stands. ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (God of Mercy, Jihi no Kami) (talk) 15:04, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I changed it to if he hit him, not he did hit him. You okay with that? ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (God of Mercy, Jihi no Kami) (talk) 15:09, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :Your go, Emperio! ^^ ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 05:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) /* lol */ hello i'm shirokei1 i notice your trying to create a human puppet nice try why dont you think on the lines of make a puppet and put flame throwers in it so it acts like fire jutsu lol or for any other puppet lol its a good idea and just may work.but bloodlines are a big no from the head guys.Shirokei1 05:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC)if you ever want to rp i'll face you to the death.lol. Re KG/Clan The clan is a go, but change the KG bc that can easily be abused in a role play and used to autohit, which is bad-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 11:05, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kyuuketsuki The power grants something similar to releasing all 8 gates, They have neutral yin or yang chakra (only kurai has both) and no, Kurai has a blood release of sorts because of his unique configuration of Yin and Yang chakra, but go ahead and make a clan member-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 15:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well Yin grants enhanced senses and Yang grants enhanced physical abilities i guess at least in this clan. -- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 16:01, October 10, 2010 (UTC) /* dude */ whats going on with the site theres no one online any more?Shirokei1 10:43, October 13, 2010 (UTC) so what they get hack and dont do anything about it?why not just ban his account and move on? its not very hard?Shirokei1 10:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) no need to get angry dude i was only asking becasue i notice you and a couple other noobs were the only ones on for the last two days and thought you had some answers never mind man.Shirokei1 10:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Wax Release: It can be taught to others. --Kurobina 17:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Check my Blog post. You probably wouldn't be Staff because some of these wall posts make since. But my Naruto RP is completely different then any other RP I know of so. For example God modding has a point, but one thing I don't like about all fanon wikis I've been to is the fact that they are so strict on what is CANON despite being a FANON wiki. Cross overs are aloud but not direct cross overs.